


Remember When?

by were_lemur



Category: MacGyver (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A message left on Mac's answering machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember When?

**Author's Note:**

> For gen_drabble's prompt: celebration. And the general 80s/early 90s-ness of MacGyver.

"Hi, MacGyver! It's Penny! I guess you're not there, otherwise you'd answer the phone. I want you to call me back as soon as you get this message, because I have some absolutely terrific news and I just can't wait to tell you! Well ... I guess I'll just go ahead and tell you now. I got a part in a play! It's only a small part but you know what they say, little parts lead to bigger parts! Anyway, I thought you might want to take me out tonight to celebrate. There's this hot new coffee place, it's called Starbucks ... "


End file.
